Touta Konoe
Touta Konoe is now 15 year old. He is the "grandson" of Negi and two years prior, Touta was a former human transformed into a vampire. As a honours student, Touta was the only success. Abilities Immortality Touta has two sources of immortality. One comes from being a vampire and the other comes from his inheritance of Magia Erebea. As a vampire of high rank (Yukihime who turned him is considered a shinso), Touta boasts a rank A form of immortality as he has gained eternal life as well as eternal youth and a very powerful healing factor, rendering him incapable of dying through natural means. Once Touta's Magia Erebea abilities are released, he can heal even faster from injuries than when he is in his normal form. He can regenerate any injury, and reattach limbs, such as his head and his arms, without being encumbered by the wounds. However, the severed part has to be completely destroyed before it will regenerate because they are linked together by his magical energies. So if his limbs are severed, he can restore them simply by reattaching them, but if they are sealed away then he has to retrieve them. This is a potentially fatal weakness because if Touta's head gets severed and locked away, he would remain conscious and alive, but unable to regenerate the head as his body would never decay. In addition, since Vampirism and Magia Erebea is both magic based, individuals with the Magic Cancel ability can kill him by stopping him from healing. He can also be killed by erasing him from existence. Touta later learned that due to the nature of his Magia Erebea, he can draw power from the venus and as such the solar system itself. Enhanced Healing Factor Touta's immortality grants him a powerful healing factor. He heals small wounds in seconds and also instantly regenerated his pierced heart by fastly recovering its pieces. Nagumo stated that his regenerative abilities get an A-minus and are very troublesome. When Dana destroyed his top half, Touta regenerated in 3 minutes and 26 seconds. After his harsh training with Dana, he decreased the recovery time to 32.4 seconds. Natural Abilities Superhuman Endurance: Possibly a side-effect of his immortality, Touta appears to have an extreme tolerance to pain. Touta is capable of having his head cut off, his arm eaten, and his eye cut open without showing too much pain; the most severe of these would, in fact, appear to be the eye; having limbs cut off only seem to serve as minor annoyances to Touta, as he is more than capable of joking about it afterward. Superhuman Strength: He discovered his strength as a vampire near-death, though the true feats are unknown as of yet. He was able to defeat Tachibana with one hit even though being easily "killed" by him the first time. He was also able to train and use the gravity sword to hold it at 2000 times gravity and swing it rapidly when one month earlier he couldn't even hold it at 1000 times the weight. Supernatural Reflexes: He was able to dodge and attack at the same time without even having to turn around to face his attacker, which hints at some incredible reflexes. Combat Abilities Swordsmanship: Touta is shown having limited experience in the art of the sword; his earliest known usage was an attempt on Yukihime with his comrades using wooden swords and later revealed that Yukihime tutored him on swordplay. Before gaining any true practice with a sword, Kuroumaru Tokisaka, a master himself, acknowledges Touta's skills. After meeting Jinbei Shishido during the UQ Holder's initiation test, Touta came to possess the Gravity Blade, and after a few months of training to master its powers, developed a skill in using the sword. Due to being the type that "learns as he fights", Touta appears to improve with the Gravity Blade through every battle, and after coming into a conflict with Xinzqai Chao, has displayed a highly improved fighting style that revolves around the use of the sword's weight to increase the physical force of his blows, as well as reacting on reflex; Touta, while wielding the Gravity Blade, is capable of parrying the attacks of Xinzqai even while the blade is at a thousand times gravity; moving effortlessly to strike his opponent even while defending Kirie Sakurame. He also uses his exceptional battle instincts to evade his enemies strikes. Despite his prowess with a blade, it is still clumsy compared to true masters and many fighters state that what he lacks is a powerful finishing strike. Martial Arts: It's been noted on multiple occasions by Yukihime, Jinbei, and Kuroumaru that Touta has a great talent for martial arts. Having undergone training from Yukihime, mainly for the purpose of leaving the village, Touta has a decent grasp of the basics of physical, hand-to-hand combat, and it becomes increasingly obvious that, in place of continued formal training, Touta improves himself through actual combat situations. He has shown himself to have remarkable reflexes, capable of detecting surprise attacks from behind and reacting within seconds. Touta's skill has improved to the point that he can fight on nearly equal ground with Kaito, at least before the man decided to become serious in battle. Ki Manipulation: Touta can enhance his strength and endurance through using ki, but is explained it's limited due to the White of Mars and Black of Venus in him. This limit was overcome in his training with Dana, he learn to use his own Ki to create a Ki barrier that could block physical attacks from one direction. Later on, Touta receives help in his training from Kuroumaru to be able to use his Ki to harden his body to protect himself from blade based attacks. Magic Abilities Light and Dark Magic: Touta has two types of unique powers swirling inside of him, which are incompatible with each other. These are White of Mars, the light-based magic, which erases all and Black of Venus, the dark-based magic, which swallows everything. Due to the nature of these powers, Touta was unable to use even the simplest magic for a time before his training with Dana, which let him separate the two. It is dubbed as "Revolution" where he uses hula hoops to separate the two powers letting him overcome this limit. This allows Touta to use the same armaments as his grandfather, but instead, he takes in the magic or spell of his enemies. However, his lack of experience means that he is able to maintain it for a couple of seconds at best. At the moment, until Touta learns how to separate the powers inside him on his own, he must rely on "Revolution" to make Magia Erebea work. Also if Touta doesn't constantly spin his "Revolution" while he has foreign magic in his Magia Erebea hand then the power he's stored will leek out or explode due to his Magic Cancel. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Yuka Takakura English dub: Brittney Karbowski Category:Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes